


Fake Script "Says the Cockroach to the Raven"

by Missy_Marie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fake script, Screenplay/Script Format, is that even a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Marie/pseuds/Missy_Marie
Summary: I don't even know if this is a thing people do or like reading but I've had this "scene" in my head for so long that for self-indulgent reasons I wanted to turn it into a fake script from the show set sometime between season four and season five. Ya'know, just to torture myself.





	Fake Script "Says the Cockroach to the Raven"

THE 100 - 5XX - "Says the Cockroach to the Raven"

THE RING - CORRIDOR - MORNING 

The corridor is a dark usually unused section of THE RING. Murphy sits alone on the bench of a slightly cloudy bay window with his back pillowed by rolls of old blankets, there are others on the bench beside him. Murphy leans his head back just as Raven approaches. Raven hesitates for half of a second before continuing towards Murphy.

MURPHY

My pity party is pretty crowded, I don't there's room for one more.

Raven choses to roll her eyes instead of replying. She crosses her arms and leans against the wall - defensive.

RAVEN

So this is where you've disappeared too. Everyone is looking for you.

MURPHY

Terrible decision on their part, don't you think?

Again Raven doesn't answer, her expression is unimpressed as she watches Murphy move into a more comfortable position. He's lounging, one leg up on the bench while the other hangs over the side. Murphy has left the space across from him empty.

MURPHY

I'll make you a deal, Reyes, if you promise not to tell the others where I'm hiding,

(he points to the other side of the bench)

you can stay.

Raven pauses to consider and after a pause she shrugs and joins him. Both Raven and Murphy are quiet as they watch the stars outside the window.

RAVEN

It's pretty early for a pity party.

She is trying to bait Murphy into talking with her. Strangely, Raven finds that out of everyone on THE RING, Murphy is the easiest to talk to - maybe because he's the only one who will be blunt about their situation.

MURPHY

I disagree. I think its the prefect time.

(with a small sarcastic laugh)

Its just hard to find somewhere where Bellamy won't find me and give me a personal pep-talk.

This makes Raven laugh softly but its a little sad. She leans her head back and sighs. She wants to spacewalk again but there are so many other projects that she has to get done first. The responsibility is weighing on her. Murphy watches her without directly looking at her - he wants to help but knows he can't.

MURPHY

(moving the blanket roll beside him to reveal a bottle of alcohol)

I found this a few hours ago.

(holding it up for Raven to see)

What to share?

RAVEN

Give me that.

She's fighting a smile but as she takes the glass bottle from Murphy and turns it in her hands she smiles. Murphy smirks - he feels like he won. Raven opens the bottle, smelling it and coughing slightly at the intensity of the alcohol.

MURPHY

It's not Monty's moonshine but I think it will be fine.

Murphy grabs a bundle of cloth and unravels it onto the bench, several shot glasses are now rolling across the bench towards Raven.

RAVEN

Wow, you weren't kidding about the party.

MURPHY

Of course not,

(He grabs two of the shot glasses and hands one to Raven)

I was going to line them all up and take shots until I puked.

RAVEN

Classy.

MURPHY

Always.

Murphy takes the bottle from Raven and pours them both a shot (her's first) then places down the bottle. He raises his shot as if he were making a toast.

MURPHY

To survival. For all the shit you've been through, it's a miracle you're still here.

RAVEN

Not a miracle, just me.

Murphy and Raven take their shots at exactly the same time. The alcohol is horrible but they both manage it with matching grimaces, we CUT TO BLACK...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I messed up the formatting, but this was my first attempt that this sort of thing. Hopefully if you've read this far, you've enjoyed it and that's all I can hope for.


End file.
